Twisted Fate
by keikeisheep
Summary: What if Ito was really a guy? What if Makoto was actually a girl that had to live as a guy to fulfill her dreams, a twisted story of these twisted characters plus bit and pieces that would give you a whole new experience that’s different from the original
1. Their meeting

Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own W-Juliet or any of it's character

What if Ito was really a guy? What if Makoto was actually a girl that had to live as a guy to fulfill her dreams, a twisted story of these twisted characters plus bit and pieces that would give you a whole new experience that's different from the original.

The bell rang, as everyone was keen on leaving their classrooms, Ito Miura was still asleep on his desk, it wasn't until his best friend Yoshiro woke him up that he notice class has already ends and it was already time for club. Ito and Yoshiro was members of the famous drama clubs, also known as the no.1 club at Sakura Gao-ka High. As they were heading toward their clubroom, rumors of a transfer student were flooding the hallways.

"Wonder what kind of person that transfer student is like" Ito was kinda interest in the 'much rumored transfer student'.

"Not sure, heard it was a boy, same grade" Yoshiro replied after hearing some girls screaming how cute that new transfer is.

"A boy……um…… wonder if he will become a friend of mine" Ito wonder in his mind as they reached their clubroom.

As they arrived, they can see a crowd blocking the entrance. As they try to get through, surprising as the girl notice who it was, that was trying to try them aside from the entrance, a path was made like the river that split for Moses.

"Leave it to the prince of our school to get such welcome from these girl" Yoshiro teased as he follow Ito who was blushing from his comment and the screaming that the girls had when they noticed it was him.

"What do you mean?" Ito was kinda confused "I'm no prince, I'm just a normal high school guy"

"That's what you think but the girls don't think so. Hey!" Yoshiro turn to the girls at the entrances "what do you (s) think of Ito Miura?"

Replies came flooding back like "Ito-kun is so cute" "He's our prince" "Miura-senpai is so handsome" and such which cause Ito to blush even more.

"Hey Yoshiro, Ito-kun. Stop fooling around!" Ms Ito, their club representative called out which snapped Ito out of his embarrassment.

"Drama club! Listen up! We have a new member!" Ms Ito tries to get her club members attentions which indeed aroused their interest. "Amano-kun just transferred in. He was a drama club member at her last school."

As Ms Ito finished introducing him, the new transfer student greeted everyone "Nice to meet you all."

The transfer student was just a few cm shorter, with handsome features that could make any girl fall for him. His blonde hair was those that catches peoples attention without even wanting to.

"So everyone, make friends with him." Ms Ito added as the girls of the drama club bombard their new member with questions.

These questions include "How tall are?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" and such.

While in the corner the guys of the drama club was discussing about the situation this poor transfer student was in.

"Man, those girls can interrogate!"

"It's like they're going to strip him down to nothing"

"Scary"

"Hey Ito, that kid might even take your place as the prince of this place, if you don't do anything about it" Yoshiro starts to tease

"Don't care, he can take the spot if he want" Ito was not really interest in the conversation, it just strike him that as he look at this new member, instead of the handsomeness that everyone was describing him, he could relate this new member with the word beauty and maybe cuteness. If he were to describe this new member, he would say he's beautiful that he could sense some cuteness from him.

"Hey Ito, don't you think you should help him?" Another member caught the attention of all the guys in the conversation.

"Why?" some questioned including Ito

"Because it reminds me of when Ito enter this school and when he introduce himself"

Ito started to remember of all those dreadful time when he tries to escape those questions that was thrown at him because of his heights and looks.

"Don't remind me of those dreadful time" Ito face starts to pale as those memory traumatized him

"That why I think you should help him"

"Yeah, you know his feeling the most"

"and maybe a lot worse, remember you were our idol as you entered school"

"Ok, I'll help him!" Ito yell out loud gaining everyone's attention, including the girls that were stunned by this sudden reaction of their prince. "Stop reminding me of those times damn it"

Ito starts to head toward the crowd of girls and the transfer student. The girls were blushing as she saw their prince was heading their way.

"It's Miura-senpai" one of the girl called out

"It really is"

"Hey girls, maybe you should continue the questioning next time" Ito said as he turned his attention from the crowd to the worried looking transfer student. "I kinda next to show him around if you don't mind" Ito added with a smile that no one could resist including the new transfer student that blush the moment he saw the smile.

"Hai, we don't mind, please take him anywhere you want" the girls replied, as soon as they saw Ito's smile, it's like they don't remember their new member anymore

"Thank you" Ito then turned to the transfer student and offered "If you don't mind, I could give you a tour around places.", as he head toward exit

"Thank you" The transfer student replied as he follow Ito, though his face was still blushing' along with the worried look.

"Ms Ito" Ito called out to their club representative, getting her attention, "do you mind if I give this new student a tour around school and our clubroom"

"Sure, if it you Ito, I know you take good care of him" Ms Ito replied back

"Then I guess we be going now" Ito inform the representative as he exit the clubroom followed by the new member.

The girls start shrieking as they remember the smile of Ito

"Ito-kun is so cute"

"Sempai's smile, wish I took a picture"

"Me too"

Upon seeing this, Yoshiro and the guys was kinda sent off guard

"I guess…, our prince's still no. 1 here then" Yoshiro stated while the rest of the guys jus nod.


	2. In the dressing room

Twisted Fate 02

Makoto slowly follow the male student that seems to be called Ito. She was stilled traumatized with hat had happen before. She herself is a girl but she don't believe she had done pr seem anything like that before in her life.

"This is the boy's dressing room, kinda clean for guys isn't it? The girls are next door." The person known as Ito informs her as they enter a neatly packed locker room. "I know you're not prepared… but just find an open locker and you can move in."

"Um…" Makoto started as Ito head inside the room, "Thanks for back there…"

"So they were bothering you." Makoto can see the smile that was on his face, a warm smile that seem to be able to melt any ice that as obstacle to him.

"Yeah" Makoto replied weakly, thinking that this member is still traumatized by what just happen.

"Sorry, all the girls are like that." He added.

"The girls? You mean all girls are like that?!" Makoto was quite surprise by his answer, for one, she herself was not like that.

"Our girls are a little extreme… but some are better and some worse." Ito seem surprise by Makoto question but began to go through his own locker. "We all get used to people."

"But you know… I think it's better for the club to have members with a lot of energy" Makoto stated as look around the locker room.

"But you know, I had it worse" heard Makoto as she look towards Ito only to see him half naked which of course surprised her with this sudden show. "I guess that just what happen when you just entered school."

Makoto was blushing madly, she never been with a guy this close, now to see a man half naked was too much for her. She back away as Ito notice her surprise face.

"Hahahaha…… Were you fooled!? Did you think that that's the first time it happened." Ito laughed as she notice that blush on Makoto

Makoto was still confuse with how she should reply. She's supposed to be a guy now but this person in front of her is tearing away all her barrier that she put up. She could see his tone body as well though a little pale, but very beautiful. When she first saw this person, she thought he was very handsome, cute in a way but definitely attractive. But not seeing him half-naked, it was like a piece of art, that would wanted by anyone.

"Oh…, before I forget… Let me introduce myself. I'm Ito Miura. A second year student and club president. Nice to meet you" Again Makoto can see his warm smile as he introduce himself.

"…" Makoto want to reply but was too surprise say anything, plush her blush is not helping

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." Ito added

"Would you mind putting on some clothes?" Was all that she could mutter as she turn toward the turn and close her eyes, trying not to stare at his toned body anymore.

"Ah!" Ito seem surprise by Makoto's uncomfortable feature. "Hey for ten million yen, I'll run all around the school like this"

After saying that Ito put his shirt on, some on to be exact, life the shirt is stuck around the head while he was smiling warmly, pretending to be an 'ocean sunfish?'

"That's so silly!" Makoto mutter out before breaking into laughter

Ito on the other hand seem quite satisfied with the fact he got the new club member to laugh.


	3. Who is he?

Twisted fate 03

As Ito chat to the new transfer student, he found out many thing such that his n name was Makoto Amano and that he had transfer from Narumi-nishi High for family reason. Look at Makoto, Ito found him once again, getting caught by girls with their questions that make him looked stunned.

'But that's a problem for him right now, huh?' Ito thought to himself as the questioning of the transfer student continues.

'I remember him saying, he's living alone in a place close to school, is his whole family broken apart?' he wondered as Makoto finally escaped what he believe to be a nightmare.

"Do girls always gang up like that? Makoto ask as he slump back, hand on his face as if he have had a headache.

"You're not used to that, are you, Makoto-kun?" Ito asked

"No, I'm not…" he answered as he had his head down tired from the questioning session he just had.

"Don't let it bother you!" Ito tries to cheer Makoto up.

As Ito view Makoto, he notice many difference between them, their physical types are the exact opposite, but they are really compatible, making very easy for them to become friends. Also, not only Ito, but the whole club was amazed by Makoto, he boasts a bright, powerful aptitude for drama, when on stage, he's a completely different person. Everyone in the club felt a tangible talent in him that could play any part.

"Wow!" someone in club cried out

"That was performance quality! I just asked him to read a little of the script!" another exclaim.

"He's a pro, a pro!"

"Tell the teacher that we've got our Juliet to play the cultural festival!

"Are you sure, he's a guy"

"Doesn't matter, we can just dress him up, he would look so cute" the girl started their evil plan on how to dress Makoto up, while the boys was hoping that they won't become one of their prey.

"True. He would look the parts with a bit of make up." Ms Ito added as she joins the girl on their plans.

"Hmm. He has some talent." Ito heard a voice that send shiver down her spine. Looking behind him, he saw the female that thought she own the world and unluckily him as well, " Is he a new member? But what a shame for all that exaggerated praise to fill his head. Ho ho…, because not only is he a guy, only I can possibly play Juliet! His talent doesn't hold a candle to me! Ho ho ho ……"

"Who's that?" asked Makoto as many club member looked disapproving at what was said by this mystery person.

"Tsugumi sempai. A third-year student 'princess' with an inch-thick skull" Ito answered annoyingly as he can't stand this sempai.

"Hohoho…." Tsugumi sempai continue to laugh when suddenly wacked at the back of her head by Ms Ito who seem pissed at her appearance.

"You finally show up, young lady? If you're a part of the club, be a part of the club" Ms Ito instructed.

"How horrible! How can a teacher be so savage?" Tsugumi sempai cried out

"You're the one who said she wanted to be in the plays! If you want to quit, then quit" Ms Ito argue back.

"Tsugumi-sempai? You want to act in the play?" Ito asked as she thought Tsugumi sempai had quited the club already.

"Now! We'll be doing Romeo and Juliet, and Ito kun, you're my Romeo! That's an order!" Ms Ito announced, point her finger toward Ito

"What's with the sudden decision?!" Ito argue back "What happen to the audition, this happen last time as well, more than that, all the parts I've played seemed to have been chosen like this."

"But you look better than any guys do! And you doing Romeo's dialog will be just dreamy!" Ms Ito answered as she started dreaming "your handsome face, your slender body, your husky voice your wide shoulders, you're a classic leading man! Wonderful!"

Ito wonder if he could just run away, as the rest of the guy knew they would never stand a chance against Ito.

"Now that that's decides, we'll choose the rest of the cast by try-outs." Ms Ito continues as she awoken from her daydream.

"Hohoho… that means I can play my part with Ito-kun right?" Tsugumi sempai exclaim as the club was echoing with chattering.

"Ah! Juliet isn't set yet. I wanted to see Amano-kun try, though he's a guy" Ms Ito answered.

"Eh?" Tsugumi sempai was not happy with that answer.


	4. Ito's home

Twisted Fate 04

'Romeo? My part is alway decided this way! Not on my talent, huh?' Ito thought to himself as he waited for Makoto.

"Huh? Miura? Are you waiting for somebody?' A male student ask as he walk down the corridor

"Yeah. You could say that." Ito answer

"Sorry for the wait, Ito-san" Makoto greeted as he exited the changing room

"Let's head on home." Ito greeted back

"Sure" Makoto replied

As they were leaving, the male student was having a hard time digesting what he had just seen, "they look like a couple but they're both guys"

Ito wonder why Makoto want to change alone, sure, he mention a scar on his back but, those kind of thing are normal for boys. Since he said he want to change alone, I let him do as he please, well actually it's because I'm the only one he told. I shouldn't be but for some reason I'm happy about that, it was something that's just between us.

"Huh? Your family owns a dojo, Ito-san? Makoto asked surprised

"A karate dojo, but it's not very successful. They forced me into training too." Ito replied

"This is really a coincidence!" Makoto added in "my family owns a dojo too."

"Eh? You're kidding!" Ito exclaim "huh? Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Same to you!" Makoto replied

"If you have time, why don't you come by my place?" Ito asked with joy in his voice

"…" Makoto blush unable to answer the question.

"If you don't want to, it's alright" Ito added in seeing how troubled Makoto looked.

"No, it's ok, I can come" Makoto replied as he blush even redder

"Ok let's go" Ito replied, happy that Makoto can come.

As they arrive at Ito's house, Ito shown Makoto the dojo, where many students were training, when they enter Ito's house, a boy younger than Ito with lighter hair appear yelling out "Ito"

"Tatsuyoshi." Ito answered

"What are you doing back so early?" the boy asked

"The club let out early." Ito replied "sorry but could you put some tea on?"

"Huh?" Tatsuyoshi asked as he notice another person behind Ito "Is he you boy-friend!"

Upon saying that, Tatsuyoshi was kick by Ito in the face.

"Oww! My onii-san is a monster!"

"Who is, you brat?!"

"You are, you monster"

As their argument continues Makoto was trying to figure out when to say hello.

After the argument end, Ito, drag Makoto along as he apologise "Sorry for the delay. Let's go in."

"Um… Hello there." Makoto greeted as they left the beaten Tatsuyoshi sulking

"Oww! You'll regret this!"

Soon two other guys older than Ito appear, "Huh? This is pretty rare. It's been years since Ito brought home a friend." The one with longer hair with a hose in hand asked

"Not since grade school." The one with shorter hair and smoking answered.

"Ryuya… could you clean your car at the carwash?" Ito asked as he and Makoto was soaking wet from the water of the hose. "you're drenching our guest!"

"Sorry. I never thought it'd get that far." Ryuya answer

"Your boy-friend?" Ryuya and his brother asked smiling as they played with water. Inwardly Ito thought they're all the same.

"Your house is just filled with guys, huh?" Makoto asked

"Come on! You'll feel better with a shower." Ito replied

"Huh? a shower? Are you sure it's okay? Makoto blushed

"'Okay' you have to! It's November! Go ahead!" Ito answers as he thrown a towel to Makoto as he exited the bathroom leaving Makoto speechless. "Just hang your uniform on the hangers. When you're finished, come on to the living room."

"Aww? You're not gonna shower together?" Asked Tatsuyoshi in the living room

"They can't yet. It's still a crime" answered Ryuya walking toward Tatsuyoshi

'These little creeps!" thought Ito as he got a drink from the fridge, as he was drinking, he remember that Makoto doesn't have a change of clothes.

Ito head toward the bathroom with some clothing for Makoto, 'he's probably in the shower already, it's been 5 minutes…"

"Makoto! I brought you a change of……" Ito said out loud as he open the door to the bathroom but paused as looked inside.

"Eyaaaaahh!!"


	5. A he? a she?

Twisted Fate 05

"Ito, What's wrong?"

"Ito"

Ito's brothers rush to scene only to see Ito sitting at the door, face red.

"Ito, what was that scream?" Ryuga questioned

"It sounded like a girl" Tatsuyoshi added

"Nothing, it's not nothing" Ito tried to smile and act calm but his brothers can tell he's flustered

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, just leave me here for a bit" Ito requested

Knowing that no matter what they do, Ito wouldn't tell them anything, they left him there to calm down. When Ito made sure that his brother is gone, he knocked on the door.

"Are you dressed yet?" He asked behind the door

"Yes" he could hear the faint reply from behind

"Can I come in?" he blushed, this sound so wrong

"Yes" the same reply came, with that reply he slowly opened the door to see a blushing Makoto, fully dressed looking at him.

* * *

"He ticks me off"

"Eh?"

"That Makoto Amano!" Tsugumi complained to her two underlings "He was all over my Ito kun for hours and hours, just to make me angry! And they went home together! It's just not fair!"

The two guy that was with her, thought that guys friends are usually like that and it's normal for them to hang out and go home together but they didn't want to say anything that will angers the 'princess'

"And what makes him good enough to try out for Juliet? He's a guy" She took a bite out of her parfait. "I was all ready to play that love scene!"

"Wait a minute! You're not saying you want to part the part because..."

"You can't mean..."

"Of course not! It's just my last play as a senior!" she tries to play dumb

"Even if 'he' were Romeo?" the two guy pointed at each other

"It'll never happen!"She answered straight away

"But he was the old club president!"

"Be quiet! Shut you mouth!"

"Come on Tsugumi san"

"But somthing's odd here. I heard he transferred in from Narumi-Nishi. That's a famous progressive school. Narumi-Nishi isn't that much of a commute from here. Why would he come to our school?"

* * *

"I'm sorry" Ito whipered

"..."

"I thought you were a guy and forgot to knock before I came in" Ito blushed remembering what he had seen. He shook his head trying to get rid of the image.

"No, I sorry for lying about my gender" Matoko blushed

"..."

"..."

Silence was between the two of them, no one dared to say anything.

"So..." Ito started "The reason you're pretending to be a guy is ... what? You're a little too dood for it just to be some hobby."

"I ... told you my family runs a dojo, right? I'm the youngest daughter in a family of daughters."

"So you want to be a guy and inherit the dojo?" Ito asked

"No! When I confronted my father, this is how it turned out!" Makoto explained "You see, I really want to be an actress. But my father wouldn't allow it, when he realised I was serious... my father put on this condition...

'... on one condition, if you really want to be an actress, you'll have to go through school as a boy. Do that and I'll let you do what you want. A real actress should be able to pull that off. If you do it, you've got your choice of jobs. But if anyone finds out about it, you have to manage the dojo!'

... my father used his influence to get me transferred to a new school as a boy. To be able to make my own future... I'll play any role! But now somebody found out!"

'Ah... she looked so cute, wait, why is my heart raving? She looked just like a girl just then' Ito thought to himself but started to panic

"What are you say? I can help!" Ito blurted out "I mean would it better if there were someone in the know? And I... I'd like to get to know you better..." Ito blushed

"Thank you" Makoto muttered

The two of them started working together relying on each other. The secret they shared deepened their friendship. But the things that made Ito the happiest was her trust in him.

"I'm going to be Juliet?" Makoto asked again just to make sure

"That's right. I saw you practice. Even though you're a boy, you have the best chemistry with Ito kun. Will you play the part? Ms Ito stated

One good thing after another! They just have to see that nothing gets in their way for the next year and a half.


	6. Blushing? family

Twisted Fate 06

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine this is. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"..."

"Romeo is nothing but a sex fiend" Ito complained "I'll be embarrassed to say these lines!"

"Ha ha" Makoto smiled, Ito couldn't help but blush, he couldn't concentrate lately, especially with Makoto dress as a girl in front of him. No matter how cute Makoto is, Ito never felt this way before.

"Ito san!"

"Yes!" Ito answered in surprise, 'something must be wrong with me'

"It's okay, we can just pretend to kiss."

'I forgot about that" Ito panicked, Makoto smiled but was unseen by Ito

"I'm thinking of inviting my father to the festival."

"Eh?"

"I'm playing a woman's part as a male in the drama club. It may be a way to get his approval." Makoto smiled "With you, Ito san, I get the feeling I can do anything.

Ito blushed at those words and can only nod to the rest of the conversation.

* * *

"Perfect clothes for such a beauty!" Ms Ito stated as he looked at Makoto

"Is there any place that doesn't fit?" a member asked

"It's fine" Makoto answered with a smile

"So beautiful even though you're a guy" Ms Ito thought out loud

"..."

"What's wrong with being a pretty boy?" a voice enter the room from behind the door, as the door opened, Ito walked in kind of angry

"Ito kun!" Ms Ito happily looked all over Ito, while Makoto thought that 'even his angry face looked so charming and kind of cute' she quickly shake herself out of these thoughts.

"Don't call me 'kun'!" Ito complained

"Ha ha ha! Wonderful! This director knows a good couple when she sees one!"

"Though Makoto a boy" another member whispered

"I'm not wearing make up, got it?" Ito sighed as he complained.

As Makoto greeted other cast, Ito overheard something that caught her attention

"But what happened to Tsugumi sempai? She really wanted a part. Did she quit?"

"Well I for one am glad that Amano kun got the part!"

"Yeah, seeing Ito kun being close to another girl is so depressing, even if it's acting"

Ito sighed as he heard this, but then thought of her sempai, 'come to think of it, I don't remember Tsugumi sempai ever giving up easily.'

* * *

"Hehehe, I won't let you near my Ito, Makoto Amano, I'll show your true form in front of Ito kun, ha ha ha" laughter emerges from the Home-EC lab as two other inside was busy sewing regretting ever informing her about the question about the new student.

* * *

"Romeo and Juliet, what's it about? A man in his forty asked his daughter

"It's a story of ... (well, you know the story so...)" the daughter answered

"The deaths of two young people lead to reconciliation of the two houses.

"It would be nice if you and Makoto could reconcile too." The daughter giggle

"Hmph. Is that the story...?

* * *

"Alright, Ito kun, Mako kun, better get to makeup. You have only 40 minutes to curtain.

"Okay"

"See you then!"

As they left the stage to get to the dressing room, students were swamping them to get a better look at Ito and the rumoured transfer student.

"Makoto!" a voice called out

"Onee san!" Makoto replied

"Eh?" Ito looked at the sister of Makoto, 'they looked so alike they could be twins, ahh, what am I thinking' he blushed trying to get rid of his thoughts

"You came?" Makoto asked, she took a peek at Ito, she sees the blush on Ito's face 'Why am I so disappointed when he's blushing looking at Akane onee san'

"Yes. Work closed up for the day. You know father is here, too."

"!" Makoto stop her thoughts

"And..." Akane continued but noticed Ito

"!" Makoto could see Ito blush more as her sister looked towards him 'why is he blushing like that?'

'Ah!' Ito blushed as he notice the stares "I'll just head on to makeup. Take your time!"

"Oh! Okay!" Makoto answered as Ito head towards the dressing room.

'That's right! I'm not supposed to know!" Ito thought to himself

"You really want to kidnap Amano?"

'Eh?' Ito heard outside some room

"Why do you have to use words like that? Say 'get a hold of', say 'catch'"

"It's all the same"

"It's against the law!"

'Tsugumi sempai!'

"Before the play starts, I want Amano caught and held! I'm going to play Juliet! Then, after the play, we'll find out whether he's a boy or a girl!"

'they know'


	7. Juliet?

Twisted Fate 07

"Honestly! Both you, Makoto and father are too stubborn!"

"This isn't the problem. He just doesn't accept who I am!" Makoto complained

"TeeHee, your face is mother's but your personality is all father."

"Stop that kind of talk."

"If worse comes to worst, I can find a husband who wants to take the dojo."

"Thank you! You're a good sister." Makoto smiled

"Anyway, wasn't that boy kinda cute" her sister giggles at the blush on Makoto's face

"Onee san!" Makoto face was all red but remembering the blush on Ito's face before she frown and whispered "but I think, Ito san like onee san"

"Makoto..." Her sister looked at her sister "That not true"

"The blush he had when he looked at you, it's different from when it's with me"

"Ah, are you jealous?" Her sister smiled

"No!" Makoto blushed even harder "That's not it"

"Believe in yourself more"

"Thank you, onee san"

* * *

"sorry I'm late, Ito san! Now, to the makeup..."

"Tsugumi sempai has something on you." Makoto was shocked at his words "She aid that she'll kidnap you and out you as a girl! And she'll play Juliet instead of you!"

"What is this?"

"We've only 15 minutes until curtain! We could run away, but knowing them, they'd follow and catch us in the end!"

"B...But..."

"That the kind of people they are! If they catch us now, we're done for!"

""What are we going to do?" Makoto ask Ito as well as herself

"Ah..., this would work but..." Ito started to think to himself 'if I do this, Makoto might get the wrong idea or worse know my feelings, but I can't just leave her alone, ah, what should I do?'

"Are you ok?" Makoto asked worriedly

"Don't worried, I will protect you" Ito smiled 'I won't leave her alone', "After all, you are my Juliet right now"

Makoto blushed at those words, he was really like Romeo at the moment, sweet, daring and will do anything for a girl's heart, Juliet's heart.

"But what are you going to do?" Makoto had a bad feeling about this

"Just some acting" Ito smiled, "Just stay with me until the show start"

"Hai" Even Makoto couldn't resist that smile

* * *

Tsugumi enters the dressing only finding Ito and Makoto there 'What a great time to reveal her' she thought.

"Ah, Tsugumi sempai," Ito called out when he saw her

"Ito kun, I have something to tell you" Tsugumi thought there couldn't be a better time than this

"Sempai, you know how happy I am to see you right now" Ito walked over to Tsugumi and happily announce "Tell you what, I think I found someone"

"Who?" Tsugumi exclaimed, Ito's words shocked even Makoto, she felt a piece of her heart breaking, but she couldn't show it.

"I don't really know that person but I think I find her after the show and ..." Ito stated, a blush was on his face

"And what..." Tsugumi asked worriedly

"And try ask her out" Ito stated happily

"What?" Tsugumi fell to her knee "Ito kun, you can't do that to me"

"Ah, the shows starting, we got to go" With that Ito dragged a shocked and maybe heart broken Makoto out of the dressing room and toward the stage as Tsugumi became too shocked to even react, her two underling enters to see Tsugumi complaining about Ito finding someone.

"Is it true?" Makoto asked when there was no one around

"What?" Ito asked confusingly

"Did you really find someone?" Makoto asked, not daring to look at Ito

"Yeah" Ito blushed as he answered

"Is it my onee sane?" She asked still looking down

"Why would you think that?" Ito blushed as he asked

"Because of the way you looked at her" Makoto exclaimed

"That not true... I..." Ito tried to counter

"I help you to show my sister later" Makoto stated as she head to the stage

"We'll talk about this after the show" Ito stated as he followed, "just remember, you are my Juliet right now, think only that"

"..." Makoto want to believe that she really was his Juliet but she knew that the true Juliet was really her sister, for now she just wants to feel the warmth of Ito's Romeo and feel being loved even it was not true.


	8. Romeo and Juliet

Twisted Fate 08

"It is now 10.30 am and the drama club's production of Romeo and Juliet will now commence" the announcement of the opening of the shows was announced throughout the school, audiences became quiet as the show commence.

The play went smoothly even with both the main cast having different thoughts during their acting, Romeo only had Juliet in his eye and Juliet only thought of Romeo.

"It really did make you feel good!"

"I loved every bit of it!"

"I know what you mean!"

"They all were good for their parts, but the lead couple was especially so."

"It's almost like they sparkled!"

Whispers were heard in the audience.

"She just doesn't give up!" Makoto's father stated as he got up "We're going"

"Father?"

"I came to laugh at her foolishness but I can't raise a smile." Makoto's sister looked at her father's back "I will not change the conditions or the time limit, but I accept that she has some talent. You can tell that to Makoto if you like."

* * *

"Yay! We're a hit!"

"We still have clean-up"

"Oh, no! There's a crowd surrounding the exit door!"

"What?"

"I think they're waiting for the lead actors to come out."

Ito and Makoto were taken aback from that statement

"Then you guys go out the back door." Ms Ito ordered as the two left

"Nothing is easy with this play!" Ito complain as he and Makoto sneak out through the back

"..."

"What wrong?" Ito stopped as he asked the silent Makoto

"Nothing..." Makoto look up at Ito "Do you want me to call my sister"

"Why?"

"Didn't you want to say something to her?"

"No, not really" Ito answered

"But you said before in the dressing that..." Makoto began as Ito remembered 'ah...' he thought

"Didn't I tell you beforehand that I'm doing some acting" Ito interrupted

"You did but it doesn't change that you're interested in my sister" Makoto argued

"It not your sister" Ito argued back "It's ..."

"Who is it if it's not my sister?" Makoto demanded

"It's you, alright!" Ito blushed as he said those words,

"..." Makoto was shocked to hear these words, she always thought it was he sister that he was interested in, never had she thought it would be her even if she teased him all those time by becoming a girl in moment of their daily life to see if she had a chance, never had she thought it was possible.

"I know it stupid, right?" Ito put his palm on his face, trying to hide his embarrassment, "I know you acting like a boy and stuff, but there are moments that image of you as a girl pop into my mind"

'That because it was on purpose' she thought embarrassingly

"Before I know it, I couldn't get you out of my mind" He smiled forcefully but it was a genuine smile

"But the way you looked at onee san..." Makoto began, her blush was getting redder as Ito's words register into her mind

"Ah... that because she looked alike to you, I thought that's what you look like if you wear normal clothing" Ito smiled sheepishly as he scratch the back of his head

"That..." Makoto began but she was unsure how to finish, 'he was thinking of me, not onee san, he liked me, not onee san' these thoughts repeated in her mind, she thought she was always logical in any situations but with Ito, logical was one thing that became missing her head.

"I'm sorry about this, don't worry about it" Ito began as he felt the silence "We can just be like before"

At those words Makoto hugged him

"Ah...! what?" Ito questioned

"Sorry" Makoto words registered in Ito's mind

"No, it's alright, it's just my own foolishness" Ito smiled painfully

"No, you're not foolish" Makoto's hand reached Ito's face as she stares into his eyes "I know I vowed to be a man, but I would like to be a normal woman when I'm with Ito san"

"Makoto..." Ito whispered 'Am I someone special to her'

He blushed as Makoto slowly brought their lips together for a gentle kiss.

For Makoto, Ito really was his Romeo as for Ito, Matoko was the only Juliet that captured his heart.


	9. Pool

Twisted Fate 09

"Hey! Hey! Sweet thing! Are you alone?"

"Man are you cute!"

Makoto waiting for Ito when she was getting hit on by guys even when she was dressing as a guy

"Um..."

"No, I'm serious! How old are you? Are you in high school?

"Chat with us for a while. What's your name?"

"Sorry, guys. You're outta luck, I'm waiting for someone"

"A girl, right?"

"So if you any your friend are free, come along with us! We'll do karaoke! We'll even buy!"

"It's more fun the more people are there"

At that moment a hand flew between them, Ito stood in front of Makoto

"What are you doing?" He asked as he glare at the guys

"I..."

"Uh..." the guys became too scared to even say anything

"What about karaoke?" Ito asked, the guys backed away

"Ito san!" Makoto wanted to stop him

"Just whose girl do you think she is?" Makoto blushed at those words

"..." Ito blushed as he remembered the words he said 'just whose girl do you think she is? Ah... so embarrassing' they are now sitting in a family restaurant.

"Sorry" Ito started "you're supposed to be a guy, but I said those words"

"No, it alright" Makoto's face was still red from the blushing

"You should be more careful next time" Ito took a sip of his drink "there's many people that like pretty boys"

"I know," Makoto answered

Whisper were heard around them, though they didn't mind the attention much, it still annoyed Ito a bit

"Hey, those boys are cute"

"I bet they're a couple"

"Such beautiful eyes"

"Such a waste"

'She could pass as both a guy and a girl" Ito thought as he heard the whisper of them being a couple, he blushed, he still wasn't sure what kind of relationship they have at the moment.

Makoto looked confusingly at Ito blushing.

"That pretty impressive" Ito stated in the locker room "For your father to insist you graduate from school as a guy. And you're strong willed enough to do it!"

"Father was pretty anxious to do it. He wants me to succeed him or marry someone that will succeed him." Makoto replied "It all rides on the bet"

Ito thought about Makoto's situation and his own, for him, Ryuga will succeed his father so he's free to do what he wanted but for Makoto, she took up a challenge for her future, her mother and sisters supported him especially when dressing him as a boy.

They reach the gymnasium only to be greeted by a

"Congratulations!"

"Eh?"

"Ito kun!" Tsugumi sempai ran up to Ito and grab him on the arm "Listen! Romeo and Juliet in last fall's cultural festival gave us a good reputation around school!"

"This place has been reserved to prepare for a baseball tournament, so now the drama club has the pool area. Today as well" Ms Ito announced

"The pool? What does that have to do with Romeo and Juliet?" Ito asked

"You're not trying to make this into a beauty contest, are you?" Makoto asked just in case

"How'd you guess?" Ms Ito smiled "I call it the Juliet contest, and anyone can enter. They trend the thorny path in order to rescues their Romeo, the one who reaches Romeo first will be crowned Miss Juliet!"

"What kind of third rate setup is that?" asked Ito

"Quit being a stickler for details! And I've decided on my Romeo" Ms Ito announced which Ito quickly regret coming to club

* * *

At the pool, Ms Ito said it was the first day, so they could have fun, but for Ito, it would be pointless to have fun when Makoto would be sitting out, therefore he wanted to leave early but was dragged by other members to get changed. He came out in his swimsuit, exposing his slightly toned body, girls were staring at him as if he was a piece of art.

"Umm... why doesn't Makoto kun come swimming?" a member asked as they looked towards Makoto

"He got hurt in an accident. He can't go in the water, he was on a ferry-boat when he was young, and it sank. Since then, he's seen afraid of water.

'Ahh, I guess that makes sense. A swimsuit would be hard to sell.' Ito thought to himself until a yell took his attention

"Will you cut that out?" Ito turned to see Tsugumi sempai yelling at some guys behind the fence

"Tsugumi san?"

"I already told you no!"

"I won't go until you turn to look my way!" That guy began taking picture of Tsugumi only to have her back away from the fence

"What's the story there?" Ito asked

"The head of the photo club. Today he's got Tsugumi sempai in his sights.

"Isn't he a little overboard?" Ito asked as he looked over to the commotions again, the head of the photo club took out five photos

"Original unposed shots of Ito Miura in his natural element! A set of five for only 1000 yens!

"Sold!" Tsugumi movement was so quick that Ito didn't notice her move until sold was heard

"Ma'am, you have good taste"

"Be careful if they get something juicy, they can sell it for a fortune." Ito's friends warned

Ito looked towards Makoto, they were taking pictures of her too. Ito felt a little annoyed.

"Will you cut this out" Ito demanded

"Thanks for all the modelling!" the head of the photo club announced as he began to take pictures of Ito "These pictures will sell! Don't worry so much!"

"You don't understand the situation, do you" Ito stated " My job is to represent the drama club!, you cannot take pictures of these members without first obtaining their permission! With three cameras, no, less!"

Upon hearing those words females members of the drama club melted

"How can the photo club survive with those rules?" he argued

"A guy who is nothing but a voyeur has no right to talk" seeing that he had no interest to follow his demands "Okay, you'll excuse me" With those words he jumped onto the fence and took the camera out of the other guy's hands

"Aaaah! My camera!"

"Don't freak. I just want what's inside. Now..." Ito looked back to see that the head of the photo club had fallen to the ground and is now unconscious.

"I never thought he'd fall off!"

"Thanks! I mean it! A photo club member said

"Yeah, when he gets going, no telling what he'll do!

"So I helped, good." Ito stated as the photo club dragged the unconscious head away.

"Ah, you did it again" the male members looked at him

"What?" he asked confused

"More girls would be after you now"

"Will you shut up" Ito blushed, he just want Makoto to be safe

"Ito san, you're bleeding" Makoto walked up to him

"Eh?" Ito looked at Makoto "You know... it must have been boring. I got to swim and you couldn't."

"That didn't bother me." She replied "I got a eyeful of Ito san"

"..."Ito blushed at those words.

"Besides, this is the path I've chosen for myself, right?"

"Hurry up Mako!" Ito stated as he helped Makoto go through a hole in the fence

"Wait a sec, Ito san!"

"Don't be such a worrier! There's nobody working tonight!"

"I thought it was strange to come get me so late, but why are we at school at night?"

"You'll see" Ito answered both unnoticed the shadow in the bush

"Thepool?"

"Yep! You can swim now, can't you," Ito brought out a t-shirt and pants "nobody's here, and I'd like to go swimming with you! Just for tonight, you can go as yourself, we can't do this often so go change clothes!

Makoto came back, in the t-shirt and pant Ito have gave her, the pants was right for her but the shirt was too big

"Ah you're back" Ito asked as he noticed Makoto "sorry the shirt was too big"

"No, it's alright" Makoto answered

"Now get in the water" Ito instructed and Makoto followed, after a second she got back up, the clothing sticking to her body clearly showing she's female

"Ito san?" she questioned as she noticed Ito staring at her

Ito bends down next Makoto who was now sitting on the edge of the pool, he took hold of a bit Makoto's hair and smiled "You're beautiful"

Makoto blushed but quickly recover, slowly she place her hands on Ito's cheek and brought his face toward her where they had a slow kiss under the moonlight.

Kachik kachik

Ito was sitting on the edge of the pool when Makoto noticed he's not changed

"You say that nobody's here to see us but Ito san, you haven't changed?" Makoto asked

"Sorry, but you already got an eyeful this afternoon" Ito replied happily

"Then why did you..." Makoto was interrupted by another kachik

"?"

"Ito san"

"Don't come out!" Ito instructed

"Is something..."

Before Makoto finish, Ito have already jumped over the fence and found the reason for the kachik sound

"Ito san" yelled out worryingly

"You..." Ito yelled as he attacked the person with the camera,

"Eeee!" the guys cried as he touch his face that was hit by Ito

"You seem to have a death wish." He glare at guy while he ruin the film

"Forgive me!"

"I'm gonna murder you!"

But before he could do anything, flashes of light was noticed by Makoto

"Everyone! Hold it right there!" it was a security guard "What are you doing at a night like this?"

"Ito san " Makoto whispered as she jumped over the fence and began to run away with Ito

"Good timing, Makoto!"


	10. Who? Again?

Twisted Fate 10

"Ito kun!" Tsugumi ran all the way to Ito's classroom, after seeing the unexpected "It's just awful, just like that dream before, even though I'm here for you how could you be with her?"

"Um..., Huh?" Ito looked up confusingly

"Jerk! Idiot! Mean person!" Tsugumi start yelling as she ran out crying "I will never forgive you until you apologize"

"I didn't know you two were an item." Yoshida looked away

"We're not! What the heck was that about?" Ito angrily stated

"Ito san" this it was Makoto that slam the door open

"Mako!"

"It's awful! The photo club bulletin board" A she said that both she and Ito ran to the bulletin board to see what was going on

"Wha..." Ito was shocked to see photos of him and Makoto at the pool that night, especially the picture of their kiss. Ito was blushing hard while Makoto slightly blush at those photos.

After seeing the pictures guy were teasing Ito about the blonde girl that he's meeting in the photo while the girls were asking if it was true, because their prince wouldn't betray them, right?

Ito was trying to calm them down. He kept silent but he didn't deny any anything making the girls sad and jealous of the blonde girls.

They could have been able to escape the scene if somebody didn't comment

"It looks like Makoto san , but a girl version"

"Don't be an idiot! This girl is all woman"

Those comment got the attention of the girls who started to question Makoto

"But she does look like you! Somebody from your family?"

"A sister?"

"Some relation?"

"Uh..." Makoto was pushed back by those questions

"Ito san and you are so close! You must know!"

"Tell us! Tell us!"

"Wait a..." Ito began "Hold it! Mako has absolutely nothing to do with this"

"Really?" The girls questioned

"You don't believe me" Ito asked, a sad look was on his face

"No, Ito san, we believe you"

"Those photos must be fake"

"Don't be unhappy"

The girls panicked but this side of Ito was charming too

"Thank you" Ito smiled a smile that melts all their hearts

"Playboy" "Flirt" the name was called by the boys who was on site and saw how Ito won their heart despite the proof that he had a girlfriend.

When the group shattered, Ito and Makoto walked toward class

"Baka" Makoto whispered into Ito's ear before walking off to her own class leaving Ito there confused.

* * *

The rumour had spread throughout the school, many are trying to find who the blonde girl is while Makoto and Ito was busy taking off all the posters with their pictures.

"Ito kun" Tsugumi found Ito and Makoto in the classroom

"What is it sempai?" Ito was slightly shocked by her behaviours

"Tell that girl in the photo to join the Juliet contest" Tsugumi demanded

"What! Why?" Ito thought he heard wrong, telling Makoto to join is like telling her to revel herself

"Well, the teachers said anyone can enter"

"But she's busy..."

"That's fine, I wouldn't want to force her" Tsugumi looked toward Makoto " but the teacher did say the winner will get Ito kun for five days to do as they want"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ito angrily commented as Tsugumi escaped

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked the beaten Ito

"I have a bad feeling about this. That shock from last time seem to have pass" Ito sighed "She must be onto you again. Awwww! What can we do, you can't just enter the contest."

Makoto was in thoughts herself 'I have to enter this contest.' She thought, an idea came to her mind but Ito might get a bit angry

"Ito san, you won't get angry."

"Huh"

"Say you won't get angry."

"Angry about what?"

"Promise me you won't get angry."

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"You see, I got this idea..."

* * *

It was already the day of the contest, Ito had no ideas what's going on with Makoto, he himself was tricked by the teacher and is now tied up in the middle of the pool

"Welcome to the first Juliet Contest! Who will shine for all eternity" the announcement announces the start of the contest "Romeo shine already on his island! The only one that can save him is Juliet, one of these girls will be Juliet, will be his shining love! Now for the love of your life, Romeo"

Ito was bored out of his mind, he wasn't going to go through with the prize anyway so no matter who win it doesn't matter, Makoto said she had a plan but there's no way she could enter the contest and isn't it her over there in the audience that seem slightly scared, wait she looked a little different.

"The starting gong has sounded"

Ito turn his attention from Makoto and watch the contestants, most of them were members of the drama , there were many others people that joined, the one that caught his attention was a hooded figure that seem to be pasting the traps at ease. While other were caught in traps, that person past them with beautiful movements, Ito felt that this person was familiar to him, but the person that should have this sort of presence to him should be sitting in the audience, he look at the audience, Makoto is other there, wait, it different from the usual Makoto, 'what is going on with me?'


End file.
